Wer ist Liam?
by Sirastar
Summary: Sequel zu "Denk zurück". Ist Liam zu finden oder nicht?


Autor: Sirastar

Zeitpunkt: Gegen Ende der 3. Staffel

Charaktere: Da'an, Liam, Angy, Angis (La'han, Julie)

**Wer ist Liam?**

**Fortsetzung zu Denk zurück!**

Seit dem Tod ihrer Urgroßmutter waren nun fast 4 Monate vergangen und trotzdem musste Angy noch dauernd an Renée denken.

Ihre Urgroßmutter war eine fantastische Frau gewesen und hatte ihr ganzes Leben den Menschen gewidmet. Sie hatte noch gekämpft, als viele schon aufgeben hatten.

Und eines wusste Angy: Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte nicht allein gekämpft. Sie hatte immer jemanden zur Seite gehabt - und dieser Jemand hieß Liam.

Renée hatte immer von diesem geheimnisvollen Liam erzählt, aber nirgendwo gab es Aufzeichnungen über ihn.

Er lebte unter dem Decknamen Liam Kincaid, da aber auch ein Colonel beim Militär diesen Namen trug, wusste Angy nicht, wo sie nach Informationen über den Companionbeschützer Liam Kincaid suchen sollte.

Angy hatte nur einen Anhaltspunkt, wie sie etwas über diesen geheimnisvollen Mann erfahren konnte.

Sie stand vor der Taelonbotschaft in Washington und war sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher, was sie eigentlich dorthin geführt hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie hier vielleicht eine Antwort finden würde.

Angy fasste Mut und betrat die Botschaft.

Am Empfang wurde sie nach dem Grund ihres Erscheinens gefragt, und Angy bat um eine Audienz bei dem Vertreter der Taelons und Jaridians in der Botschaft.

Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie hinaufgebeten und ein junger Mann brachte sie in den Empfangsraum.

Angy kannte die Botschaft nur aus den Erzählungen ihrer Urgroßmutter oder aus den Nachrichten. Sie musste feststellen, dass die Räume mehr als nur faszinierend waren.

Das lilafarbene Gewebe der Taelons verschmolz mit den grünen Farben der Jaridians.

Für das menschliche Auge war es einfach nur wunderschön.

„Sie hatten um ein Treffen gebeten?" Eine sanfte Stimme holte Angy aus ihrem Staunen heraus.

Angy wirbelte um die eigene Achse und blickte dem vor ihr stehenden Taelon ins Gesicht.

„Ja. Mein Name ist Angy Palmer, und ich bin hier, um etwas über den Aufenthaltsort eines Taelons namens Da'an zu erfahren!"

Die Augen des Taelons hatten einen für Angy nicht deutbaren Ausdruck.

„Verraten Sie mir den Grund, warum Sie sich für Da'an interessieren?"

„Das mache ich gern, sobald ich den Namen meines Gegenüber kenne!"

Der Taelon lächelte. Er schien schon ziemlich lange auf der Erde zu sein und hatte deshalb wohl vergessen, seinen Namen zu nennen.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Palmer, die meisten Menschen kennen mich durch die Medien oder durch Erzählungen. Ich bin La'han, derzeitiger Companion für Nordamerika und Da'ans Nachfolger!"

„Sehr erfreut. Nun zu Ihrer Frage: Ich forsche derzeit etwas in der Vergangenheit. In ein paar Monaten findet die Feier zum neunzigsten Jahrestag der Vereinigung der Rassen statt, und ich möchte Da'an gerne als Ehrengast gewinnen."

Angy war über ihre eigenen Ausführungen erstaunt. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, was sie für einen Grund nennen könnte, um zu Da'an zu gelangen, und ihr war nichts Glaubhaftes eingefallen. Und nun stand sie vor diesem Taelon und die Worte sprudelten förmlich aus ihrem Mund, ohne dass sie überlegen musste. Allerdings fragte sie sich innerlich, ob La'han ihr ihre Geschichte auch glaubte, aber offensichtlich tat er es, denn er bot ihr an, sich von seinem Terminal aus mit Da'an in Verbindung zu setzen.

„Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht versprechen, dass Sie Da'an erreichen. Immerhin ist er einer der alten Taelons und hat einen ziemlich vollen Terminkalender!"

„Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem für den Versuch, La'han!"

Der Taelon wandte Angy den Rücken zu und öffnete einen Datenstrom. Er sprach zuerst mit einem anderen Companion auf der Mondstation, und kurz darauf erschien tatsächlich Da'an im Projektionsfeld.

Angy blickte ehrfürchtig zu ihm auf. Diesem Taelon war es mit zu verdanken, dass Menschen, Taelons und Jaridians heute in einer friedlichen Allianz zusammen leben konnten.

„Ich grüße dich, Da'an", begann La'han.

„Ich grüße dich ebenfalls, La'han. Was ist der Grund deines Anrufes?"

La'han trat ein Stück beiseite und gab den Blick auf Angy frei.

„Diese junge Dame würde gerne mit dir reden." La'han blickte zu Angy und bedeutete ihr, näher zu treten.

Da'an schaute Angy mit großem Interesse an.

„Seien Sie gegrüßt! Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

„Ich bin Angy Palmer!"

Bei dem Namen „Palmer" schienen Da'ans Augen aufzuleuchten.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss Palmer?"

„Nun, ich wollte etwas wegen der Feier zum neunzigsten Jahrestag der Vereinigung der Rassen mit Ihnen besprechen und ..."

„Und Sie haben darüber hinaus noch ein privates Anliegen", beendete Da'an Angys Satz. Diese nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn Sie möchten, werde ich Sie sofort empfangen. La'han kann Ihnen das nötige Transportmittel zur Verfügung stellen."  
Angy schrie innerlich vor Freude. Heute Morgen hatte sie noch geglaubt, ihr Vorhaben würde scheitern, aber nun war sie schon so weit gekommen, da konnte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen.

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr zu Dank verpflichtet", antwortete sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Dann sehen wir uns in wenigen Minuten. La'han, wenn ich dich darum bitten darf ..."

La'han nickte und daraufhin beendete Da'an die Verbindung.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte", forderte La'han Angy auf.

La'han führte sie zu einem Portal. Diese waren im Laufe der Zeit erheblich verbessert worden, und nun konnte man fast unendliche Entfernungen mit ihnen zurücklegen.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen alles gute, Miss Palmer", sagte La'han noch, bevor Angy von der Energie des Portals erfasst und davongetragen wurde.

Angy fand sich unter einer Kuppel aus virtuellem Glas wieder. Über ihr funkelten die Sterne des Alls.

„Ich bin erfreut, Ihnen einmal persönlich zu begegnen, Miss Palmer."

Da'ans Stimme war sehr sanft und nahm Angy schon einen Großteil ihrer Nervosität.

„Ich freue mich ebenfalls", erwiderte sie mit trockenem Mund. Es war für sie mehr als nur eine Ehre, einem solch berühmten und sanften Wesen gegenüberzustehen.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte!"

Angy tat, wie ihr geheißen, und folgte dem Taelon in einen anliegenden Raum. Offenbar waren dies seine privaten Gemächer.

Das Herz hämmerte ihr in der Brust und dann entdeckte sie etwas, das es beinahe zerspringen ließ.

In einem von Da'ans Räumen hing ein Bild, das ihre Urgroßmutter zusammen mit Da'an und dem geheimnisvollen Liam zeigte.

„Renée Palmer war eine beeindruckende Frau."

Angy fuhr zusammen. Sie war so auf das Bild fixiert gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Da'an an sie herangetreten war.

„Ja, damit liegen Sie wohl richtig!"

Angy senkte den Kopf. Konnte sie riskieren, Da'an direkt anzusprechen? Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte wenig, aber gut über ihn gesprochen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden beschloss sie, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Da'an, es gibt eigentlich einen anderen Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte."

Seltsamerweise sagte Da'an dazu nichts, sondern lächelte nur verständnisvoll.

„Jemand, der den Namen Palmer trägt, ist immer für eine Überraschung gut. Bitte, erläutern Sie mir doch Ihr Anliegen!"  
Angy freute sich innerlich, dass Da'an ihr die Situation nicht weiter erschwerte.

„Nun, meine Urgroßmutter hat immer von jemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Er war beim damaligen Widerstand und hat Großes für die Taelons, Menschen und Jaridians geleistet. Da ich jedoch in keiner Datenbank einen Eintrag über diesen geheimnisvollen Mann gefunden habe, habe ich ihr das nie geglaubt, bis ...", - Angy durchstöberte ihre Tasche – „... bis ich das hier fand."

Sie reichte Da'an das Foto von Liam.

Dieser nahm das Bild entgegen und lächelte, wehmütig und erfreut zugleich.

„Ich hoffe, ich wecke damit keine unangenehmen Erinnerungen, aber wenn dieser Mann wirklich so stark an der Vereinigung der Rassen beteiligt war, dann verdient auch er eine Ehrung für seine Leistungen. Für mich ist es wichtig, zu erfahren, wer er war und wie er zu meiner Urgroßmutter stand. Ich habe ihr diese Geschichten über Liam nie geglaubt, und als sie dann auch noch berichtete, dass er angeblich zum Teil außerirdisch war, da habe ich das alles endgültig für ein Hirngespinst gehalten."

„Und wie kamen Sie zu der Annahme, es sei ein Hirngespinst?"

Angy blickte Da'an etwas verwirrt an. Mit solch einer Frage hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Na ja, ein Wesen, teils Mensch und teils außerirdisch, vereinigt die Rassen das klingt doch ein wenig weit hergeholt.

Außerdem war meine Urgroßmutter schon sehr alt, als sie mir das erzählte, und da war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, an was sie sich wirklich noch erinnern konnte." Zu Angys eigenem Erstaunen stotterte sie bei dieser Antwort, aber Da'an schien es gelassen zu nehmen.

„Dann sollten Sie wohl Ihre Meinung ändern, denn genau so ist es gewesen!"  
Angy machte große Augen, als Da'an ihr einen Stuhl zuwies.

„Wenn Sie möchten, werde ich Ihnen die Ereignisse von damals schildern ..."

„Dafür wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar!"

Der Taelon lächelte zustimmend, und als Angy sich vor ihm niedergelassen hatte, begann er zu erzählen:

„Drei Jahre, bevor die Vereinigung der Rassen stattfand, wurde von einer Companionbeschützerin ein kleiner Junge zu Welt gebracht. Sie war von einem Außerirdischen namens Ha'gel, der zur Rasse der Kimera gehörte, geschwängert worden.

Der Junge wuchs innerhalb einer Stunde zur vollen Größe heran und nannte sich selbst Liam.

Leider war das auch der Tag, als mein erster Beschützer sein Leben verlor."

„Commander Boone", flüsterte Angy und Da'an nickte.

„Fast zur gleichen Zeit wurde eine Sonde der Jaridians auf der Erde aktiv. Diese war darauf programmiert, alle Taelons zu vernichten.

Auf der Beerdigung von Commander Boone griff diese Sonde in Gestalt eines Replikanten an und tötete den damaligen Führer der Synode Quo'on.

Liam befand sich, getarnt, ebenfalls auf der Beerdigung und rettete mir das Leben.

Er gab sich als ein Freund von Boone aus und so nahm ich ihn in meine Dienste als neuen Beschützer.

Als er mich das zweite Mal vor dem Replikanten rettete, erfuhr ich von seiner außerirdischen Herkunft, aber ich verriet ihn nicht, im Gegenteil - ich stand ihm mit Rat zur Seite. Immerhin war er der erste Mischling dieser Art, und da konnte niemand so genau sagen, zu was er alles im Stande war.

Über ein Jahr lang hatten wir eine enge und schöne Freundschaft, doch dann habe ich einen Fehler gemacht. Ich wusste um seine Mitgliedschaft im Widerstand - und habe ihn verraten, um das Vertrauen von Zo'or wiederzuerlangen. Und wegen dieser recht unüberlegten Handlung hatte ich damit das Vertrauen von Liam verloren.

Zwei weitere Jahre stand er noch in meinen Diensten. Er erfüllte seine Pflicht, aber es war nie mehr so wie zu Beginn, er misstraute mir ständig und hinterfragte alles, was ich tat.

Schließlich kam es zum letzten großen Kampf mit den Jaridians, die Details darüber können Sie ja nachlesen.

Was allerdings niemand weiß und Sie sind das erste menschliche Wesen, das erfährt, wie es zu dem plötzlichen Frieden zwischen Taelons, Jaridians und Menschen kam."

Angy wurde hellhörig.

„Am Tag der Wintersonnenwende befand ich mich mit Zo'or auf der Mondbasis. Er hatte befohlen die Erde zu verlassen und die Menschen ihrem Schicksal auszuliefern. Ich sprach mit dagegen aus, aber noch während wir darüber diskutierten, fielen die Jaridians auf der Mondbasis ein und hatten uns schnell überwältigt.

Rejak, einer ihrer Anführer, drohte uns damit, alle Taelons und auch die Menschen zu vernichten.

Da geschah etwas, das niemand von uns erwartet hatte.

Ein helles Licht tauchte auf der Basis auf und der angeblich verstorbene Kimera Ha'gel erschien uns.

Er informierte uns darüber, dass keine Rasse für sich allein weiter existieren könnte, nur wenn sich die Taelons mit den Jaridians und den Menschen vereinten, würden alle überleben.

Rejak fragte Ha'gel, wie das möglich sein sollte, und er antwortete, dass sein Sohn die Fähigkeiten dazu hätte.

Zo'or und Rejak fragten, wer denn Ha'gels Sohn sei, aber darauf antwortete er ihnen nicht, sondern verschwand wieder.

Ich informierte Zo'or darüber, dass Liam der Nachkomme des Kimera war.

Er wollte sofort nach ihm suchen lassen, aber ich konnte ihn und Rejak davon überzeugen, dass Liam von allein kommen würde und das tat er auch.

Nur wenige Stunden nach Ha'gels Erscheinen fand er sich auf der Mondstation ein.

Er berichtete, dass sein Vater auch ihm erschienen war und er dessen Wunsch erfüllen würde, die Rassen zu vereinen.

Ich selbst und Rejak waren hocherfreut, doch Zo'or schien diese Option nicht zu gefallen.

Wir ahnten nichts von seinem Vorhaben.

Liam forderte Rejak und Zo'or auf, sich mit ihm zu verbinden. Da sich Zo'or verweigerte, trat ich an seine Stelle.

Kaum hatten wir Liam berührt, spürte ich, wie ein Teil seines menschlichen Selbstes und ein Teil von Rejak zu mir überwechselte, Rejak erhielt einen Teil von Liam und einen Teil von mir.

Wir wurden von einem gleißenden Licht umschlossen, und zum ersten Mal fühlte ich wirklich, wie es um die Jaridians stand ... Rejak ging es umgekehrt genauso.

Dieser Austausch miteinander verband unsere Rassen auf einer tiefen Ebene, und es brachte uns wieder, was uns verloren gegangen war.

Wir Taelons erhielten unsere Emotionen zurück ...

Ha'gels Sohn hatte diese Anstrengung viel Kraft gekostet, er brach nach Beendigung seiner Aufgabe zusammen. Rejak fing ihn auf und trug ihn aus dem Raum.

Wir brachten Liam zur Krankenstation und gaben ihn in die Obhut von Mit'gai, anschließend traten wir vor unsere Völker und verkündeten, was geschehen war.

Alle Taelons und Jaridians hatten die Vereinigung gespürt, und fast alle begrüßten dieses Neue.

Noch während ich mit Rejak unsere gemeinsame Zukunft besprach, stieß Ihre Urgroßmutter als Vertreterin der Menschen zu uns. Wir besiegelten unsere Freundschaft und wollten gerade mit einer konkreten Planung beginnen, als mich ein Ruf von Mit'gai ereilte.

Er berichtete, Zo'or verhielte sich sehr merkwürdig, und forderte uns auf, zu ihm zu kommen.

Als wir ankamen, war es bereits zu spät. Wir konnten nur noch beobachten, wie Liam in einem, hellem Lichtstrahl, welcher von Zo'or ausging, verschwand.

Zo'or schrie voller Wut, wie sehr er die Menschen hasse, und wollte auch auf Renée losgehen. Rejak überwältigte ihn jedoch und wir mussten ihn einsperren.

Niemand ist sich im Klaren darüber, weshalb Zo'ors Geist einen solchen Schaden genommen hat, deshalb bleibt er bis auf Weiteres in Sicherheitsverwahrung.

Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es das Vertrauen der Menschen in uns gefährlich verringern könnte, wenn diese davon erführen, dass ausgerechnet ihr Retter zum Opfer wurde, und kamen überein, alle Daten über Liam zu vernichten. Ihre Urgroßmutter war anfangs dagegen, aber sie stimmte letztendlich zu, wenn auch mit schwerem Herzen."

„Aber wie konnten Sie all das verheimlichen? Überlegen Sie doch nur, was geschieht, wenn die Menschen das heute erfahren - das würde alles noch schlimmer machen", Angy war trotz dieser Enthüllungen sehr ruhig geblieben.

„Das ist mir durchaus klar, Miss Palmer, deshalb muss ich Sie auch inständig darum bitten, das, was Sie hier heute erfahren haben, für sich zu behalten!" Da'an verlieh seinen Worten mit einer energischen Handbewegung Nachdruck.

„Aber was genau mit Liam passiert ist, wissen Sie nicht?"

Der Taelon sah überrascht auf.

„Nein, das wissen wir nicht. Wir nahmen an, dass Zo'or ihn irgendwie aufgelöst hatte, denn es gab absolut keine Spuren von ihm."

„Und Sie haben nicht versucht, zu erfahren, was Zo'or genau mit ihm getan hat?"

„Natürlich habe ich das. Ich habe zusammen mit Ihrer Urgroßmutter jahrelang versucht, herauszufinden , was wirklich geschehen war, aber es ist uns leider nicht gelungen, und so gaben wir es irgendwann auf."

Angy blickte Da'an lange an.

„Ihre Urgroßmutter hat über lange Zeit noch allein geforscht, aber ich weiß leider nicht, ob sie zu irgendwelchen Ergebnissen gekommen ist. Vielleicht finden Sie in ihren Aufzeichnungen etwas, das Ihnen weiterhilft."

„Das werde ich tun - und ich werde Ihre Geschichte für mich behalten. Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie mir all das anvertraut haben."

Da'an nickte, und Angy stand auf, um zu gehen. Kurz, bevor sie den Ausgang erreichte, wandte sich der Taelon noch einmal an sie.

„Miss Palmer, ich würde mich freuen, zu Ihrer Veranstaltung zu kommen!"  
Angy lächelte und verließ ihn.

Sie wurde von einem jungen Freiwilligem zu einem Portal geführt und fand sich wenige Augenblicke später in Washington wieder.

„Ich hoffe, Ihre Unterredung mit Da'an war erfolgreich", wurde sie von La'han begrüßt.

„Ja, das war sie - und ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe." Angy verbeugte sich leicht vor La'han und verließ anschließend die Botschaft.

Wieder zu Hause, nahm Angy ihre kleine Tochter Julie auf den Arm und ging langsam mit ihr durch das leere Haus.

So sehr sie auch die Augen offen hielt, sie konnte nichts in den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Urgroßmutter finden, das irgendwie auf die Suche nach Liam hinwies.

In dem Raum im Erdgeschoß, den sie mehr oder weniger als Abstellkammer benutzte, setzte sie die Kleine schließlich ab und hockte sich resigniert auf den Boden.

Julie krabbelte lebhaft herum, fand einen ihrer Bälle hinter dem an die Wand gelehntem Bügelbrett und versetzte ihn in Bewegung. Er rollte davon, sie robbte ihm vergnügt hinterher.

Angy lächelte. Sie wünschte sich, Renée wäre hier und könnte ebenfalls ihrer Ururenkelin zusehen.

Plötzlich hatte sie ihre Tochter aus den Augen verloren.

„Julie?"

Sie hörte sie nicht mehr und sprang panisch auf. "JULIE!"

Ihre Augen suchten den Raum nach der Kleinen ab, aber da war niemand mehr außer ihr selbst.

Plötzlich entdeckte sie einen schmalen Spalt in der Wand. Julies Ball lag davor.

„Julie?"

Angy tastet vorsichtig den Spalt ab. Sie berührte ein kleine Vertiefung in Bodennähe - und mit einem Mal öffnete sich vor ihr die Wand.

Erstaunt blickte Angy in einen schmalen Gang. Sie zögerte zunächst, ihn zu betreten, aber dann hörte sie das Lachen ihrer Tochter – und rannte los.

Sie fand Julie am Ende des Ganges in einem großen Raum. Mehrere Computer und andere Geräte, deren Zweck sie nicht kannte, befanden sich dort an den Wänden.

In der Mitte hing eine leuchtende Kugel an der Decke, und als Angy näher trat, aktivierte sich ein Hologramm in Form ihrer Urgroßmutter, allerdings noch in wesentlich jüngerer Gestalt.

„Identifizieren Sie sich!"

„Mein Name ist Angy Palmer!" Angy nahm schnell ihre Tochter auf den Arm und starrte das Hologramm an.

„Ihr Name ist nicht bei den Autorisierten verzeichnet. Ich muss Sie darüber informieren, dass Renée darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt wird. Bitte verlassen Sie unverzüglich dieses Labor."

Erschrocken über die Härte in der Stimme des Hologramms, wich Angy ein paar Schritte zurück, sie spielte schon mit dem Gedanken, einfach fortzulaufen, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und trat noch einmal auf das Hologramm zu.

„Haben Sie meine Warnung nicht verstanden? Sie sollen dieses Labor unverzüglich verlassen!"

Angy hob die Hand, um das Hologramm zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Wann waren Sie das letzte Mal aktiv?"

Etwas überrascht über diese Frage verzog die holografische Renée kurz das Gesicht. Wer immer sie programmiert hatte, derjenige hatte verdammt gute Arbeit geleistet.

„Meine letzte Aktivierung liegt jetzt 11 Jahre, 7 Stunden und 34 Minuten zurück."

„Dann wissen Sie nicht, dass Renée Palmer seit über 6 Monaten tot ist ... Verfügen Sie für diesen Fall nicht über eine spezielle Programmierung?"

Das Hologramm trat etwas zurück und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite; es machte den Eindruck, als würde es über diese Information nachdenken; und tatsächlich durchsuchte das Hologramm jedes seiner Programme für diese Eventualität.

„Im Falle ihres Ablebens hat Renée alle Befehlsgewalt an ihre Urenkelin übertragen. Sollte diese hier weiterforschen, so soll ich sie über alles instruieren."

„Nun, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir von vorn anfangen ... Also, ich bin Angy Palmer, die Urenkelin von Renée."

Das Hologramm wirkte verwirrt.

„Das kann jeder behaupten. Dieser Befehl von Renée existiert zwar, aber es wurde nie ein Name vermerkt."  
Diesmal blieb Angy ruhig. „Dann überprüfen Sie doch mein DNS-Profil, um sich Sicherheit zu verschaffen!"

Das Hologramm dachte kurz über diese Möglichkeit nach und stimmte zu. Es dauerte nicht lang, und Angys DNS bestätigte ihre Aussage.

„Ich muss mich wohl bei Ihnen entschuldigen ... Willkommen in Forschungslabor 3."

„Also, was ist der genaue Zweck dieser Einrichtung?" Angy blickte das Hologramm mit etwas Wehmut an, ihre Großmutter war eine hinreißende Frau gewesen, und genau in der Blüte ihrer Jahre musste dieses Hologramm entstanden sein.

„Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, beschäftigte sich Renée noch lange mit der Suche nach Liam Kincaid, und genau für diese Suche hat sie dieses Labor errichtet."

Angy hatte Julie wieder hochgenommen und wiegte sie in ihren Armen hin und her. Die Kleine war während des Gesprächs eingeschlafen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und blickte sich genau um. Der Zustand des Labors war einwandfrei, auch wenn einige der Geräte etwas veraltet schienen.

„Ich würde gerne die letzten gewonnen Daten einsehen. Wenn sich daraus etwas Brauchbares ergibt, dann rüsten wir das Labor auf und führen Renées Arbeit weiter!"

„Sie sind wirklich ganz ihre Urenkelin!"

Angy sah das Hologramm überrascht an.

„Die gleiche Entschlusskraft, das gleiche Feuer", bemerkte das Hologramm auf ihren Blick hin. anschließend wandte es sich einem Terminal zu und aktivierte die Computer, kurz darauf richtete es seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Angy.

„Ich habe die letzten Daten auf dieses Global übertragen, dann können Sie sie in Ruhe durchsehen."

Vorsichtig nahm Angy das Global entgegen, bedankte sich bei dem Hologramm und verließ langsam das Labor. Im Wohnzimmer legte sie das kleine Gerät behutsam auf den schmalen hochbeinigen Tisch neben der Tür, auf dem sie immer einen Strauß Blumen stehen hatte.

Sie brachte Julie in ihr Bett und beobachtete sie noch eine Zeit lang.

Innerlich ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass das Kind ohne Vater aufwuchs, aber ihr Verlobter Julian Andrio hatte sie kurz vor der Hochzeit verlassen und schaute nur selten nach seiner Tochter.

Nur schwer gelang es Angy, sich wieder auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren und die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und starrte aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann später fiel ihr Blick wieder auf das Global.

Sie nahm es vom Tisch und betrachtete es, es war wie die Einrichtung des Labors um einige Jahre veraltet, vermutlich hatte Renée selbst noch mit diesem Ding gearbeitet, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr dieses Gerät.

Es war nicht ganz so klein wie die neuen Modelle, und so konnte man es schwerer verlieren, und die Funktionen waren für ihre Ansprüche ausreichend.

Anstatt über diese Technik weiter zu sinnieren, öffnete sie schließlich das Global und studierte die gespeicherten Daten.

Ohne das sie es richtig wahrnahm, waren fast drei Stunden vergangen, als sie wieder von dem Gerät aufsah.

_Sie stand kurz davor ... Was hat sie davon abgehalten, ihre Arbeit zu Ende zu bringen?_

Angy ging die Daten wieder und wieder durch, und jedes Mal kam sie zu der Ansicht, dass ihre Urgroßmutter kurz vor dem Erfolg gestanden hatte.

Urgroßmutter, ich weiß nicht, ob du in meiner Nähe bist, aber eines verspreche ich dir: Ich bringe deine Arbeit zu Ende und finde heraus, was mit Liam geschehen ist!

Nachdem sich dieser Gedanke in ihr festgesetzt hatte, sprang sie auf und holte sich schnell ihr eigenes Global.

„Geh schon ran", flüsterte sie vor sich hin, als sich am anderen Ende der Leitung nichts rührte.

Aber dann erhellte sich der kleine Schirm und das etwas verschlafene Gesicht eines Mannes erschien.

„Wehe, wenn das nicht wichtig ist - ich habe einen tierischen Kater!"

„Hallo, Angis, du siehst gar nicht gut aus", begrüßte Angy den Mann. Daraufhin erhellte sich dessen Züge.

„Oh, hallo, Angy. Du hast lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen und du siehst immer noch so bezaubernd aus wie an dem Tag, an dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe." Man konnte seine Freude über Angys Anruf hören.

„Ich war sehr beschäftigt, und leider ist dies auch kein Höflichkeitsanruf", Angys Miene wurde etwas traurig.

Angis lächelte: „Das hätte ich mir schon denken können, aber wenigstens weißt du genau, wer deine Freunde sind. Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Angy lächelte. Angis war ein langjähriger Freund von ihr und er hatte immer zu ihr gestanden. Außerdem war er der beste Computerhacker, den sie kannte.

„Ich brauche die neueste Computer- und Labortechnik. Wie schnell kannst du so etwas besorgen?"

Angis verzog das Gesicht.

„Darf ich fragen, wozu du das brauchst?"

Angy überlegte einen Augenblick. Sie hatte Angis immer vertrauen können, dann konnte sie es auch jetzt.

„Wie schnell kannst du hier sein? Dann zeige ich dir, wofür ich es brauche!"

Angis grinste: „Ich kann in zehn Minuten da sein!"

„Geht in Ordnung, ich warte - und Angis ............. Danke!"  
Dieser lächelte und beendete die Verbindung.

Sieben Minuten später stand Angis auch schon vor ihrer Tür.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie gut er eigentlich aussah. Angis war groß, schlank, hatte kurze, dunkle Haare und grüne Augen.

Er trug eine dunkle Jeans und ein blaues, enganliegendes Shirt, welches seine athletische Figur noch betonte. Oberhalb seines linken Auges befand sich eine Narbe, die er sich bei einem Sturz zugezogen hatte. Das Einzige, was Angy im Augenblick an seiner Erscheinung störte, war der Dreitagebart, der ihm im Gesicht stand. Für sie war das ein Zeichen, dass er wieder einmal mehr als nur eine Nacht am Computer verbracht hatte.

„Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist!" Sie umarmte ihren alten Freund zu Begrüßung.

Angis erwiderte die Umarmung und folgte Angy dann, als sie ihn nach unten in das Labor führte.

„Diese Anlage muss komplett aufgerüstet werden," begann Angy beim Betreten des Raumes.

Angis machte große Augen.

„Wow! Wer hat hier gearbeitet?"

Noch, bevor sie antworten konnte, aktivierte sich die holografische Renée.

„Wer sind Sie?"

Überrascht wich Angis zurück, Angy ging auf das Hologramm zu.

„Es geht in Ordnung, er gehört zu mir. Er soll die Computer aufrüsten, damit ich die Arbeit meiner Urgroßmutter fortführen kann!"

Das Hologramm lächelte.

„Es ist eine Freude für mich, zu erfahren, dass Sie deren Arbeit fortsetzen möchten, und gegen ein paar neue Schaltkreise hätte ich auch nichts einzuwenden. Ich bitte Sie, eine neue Liste der Personen zu erstellen, welche Ihrer Meinung nach Zutritt zu diesem Komplex erhalten sollen."

Angy nickte dem Hologramm zu und wandte sich dann an Angis.

„Jetzt hast du freien Zugang!"

Angis ging langsam durch das Labor und nahm die einzelnen Computer und Geräte in Augenschein.

„Wie alt ist das alles hier?" fragte er plötzlich.

„Das Baujahr sämtlicher Geräte datiert auf 2054," antwortet das Hologramm fast sofort.

„Das ist fantastisch! Dafür, dass diese Geräte so alt sind, sind sie verdammt gut in Schuss, und zur damaligen Zeit waren sie sicher die Spitze der Technik ..." Der junge Mann plapperte seine Gedanken vor sich hin, während Angy ihn beobachtete.

„Kannst du es aufrüsten?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

Angis brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass Angy mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Klar kann ich - und das wird bei diesem guten Zustand noch nicht einmal ein schweres Unterfangen!"

Angy lächelte erleichtert. Sie wollte noch etwas fragen, aber Angis kam ihr zuvor. „Wenn ich mich jetzt auf die Socken mache, ein paar Anrufe tätige und den ganzen Tag unterwegs bin, dann kann ich die nötigen Teile bis morgen abend haben!"

Angy blickte auf ihre Uhr, und jetzt wurde ihr erst klar, das sie die ganze Nacht über diesen Daten gesessen hatte.

„Das wäre toll, Angis!"

So bekam sie wenigstens noch einen Tag Zeit, sich auszuruhen und über das ihr Bevorstehende nachzudenken.

Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend und verschwand.

Angy machte sich anschließend daran, ein paar Dinge im Haushalt nachzuholen, welche sie über die letzten Tage hatte schleifen lassen.

Julie krabbelte denn ganzen Tag munter hinter ihr her. Angy liebte es, ihrer Tochter zuzusehen, unbeholfen und unschuldig entdeckte Julie jeden Tag etwas neues.

Der verflog schneller, als es Angy recht war, und schließlich brachte sie ihre Kleine zeitig zu Bett und fiel selbst in einen langen, tiefen Schlaf.

Seltsame Träume und ungewohnte Bilder prägten Angys Schlaf. Sie hatte begonnen, sich im Bett hin und her zu wälzen, ihre Hände krallten sich immer wieder so stark in die Decke, dass die Knochen deutlich hervortraten.

Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen wachte sie irgendwann auf. Ihre Finger schmerzten von der verkrampften Haltung, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was sie geträumt hatte.

Sie lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und atmete tief durch. Kaum hatte sie sich beruhigt, da wurde sie vom Summen des Türmelders aufgeschreckt.

Schnell streifte sie sich ihren Morgenmantel über und stolperte zur Tür.

Draußen grinste ihr eine Paketdrohne entgegen.

„Miss Angy Palmer?" Die etwas verzerrte, metallisch klingende Stimme holte die junge Frau schnell aus ihrer Gedankenwelt.

„Ja!"

„Das hier kommt von einem gewissen Angis ohne Nachnamen. Damit die Annahme bestätigt ist, bitte ich Sie, hier Ihren Fingerabdruck abzugeben, wenn Sie die Lieferung annehmen."

Angy lächelte. Diese Drohnen waren reine Maschinen ohne Emotionen, aber wenigstens hinterfragten sie nie einen Auftrag und so bestätigte sie rasch den Empfang. Die Drohne lud drei große Kisten ab und verschwand dann wieder.

Angy hatte Mühe, ihre Lieferung in die Wohnung zu bekommen, aber nach etlichen Versuchen war es ihr schließlich gelungen.

Sie wunderte sich noch über diese riesige Ladung, als auch schon Angis vor der Tür stand und sie angrinste.

„War ich schnell oder war ich schnell?"

„Auf dich kann man sich eben immer verlassen!"

Zusammen schleppten oder besser schoben sie die Kisten nach unten ins Labor. Das Hologramm staunte nicht schlecht, als Angis damit begann, einen Haufen Kabel, Drähte, Platinen und anderes seltsames Zeug auszupacken.

Angy beobachtete ihren langjährigen Freund eine Weile. Er war wirklich einer der Besten in diesem Bereich - bereits nach einer halben Stunde der Orientierung über die Computeranlage begann er mit deren Umbau.

Plötzlich piepte ein kleines Gerät an Angys Gürtel.

„Ich gehe mal nach oben, Julie ist wach!"

Angis nickte ihr zu, und sie eilte nach oben. Sie schaltete den kleinen Signalgeber, eine Art modernen Babyfons, ab und lief zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter.

Diese grinste ihr bereits entgegen und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mutter sie aus dem Bett holte.

Angy badete Julie und wickelte sie frisch. Dann trug sie die Kleine hinunter in die Küche und bereitete ihr etwas zu Essen.

Nach dieser üblichen Morgenprozedur ging sie mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sie in ihre Spielecke.

Julie war ausgesprochen guter Laune und, wie üblich, sofort fasziniert von ihren bunten Spielsachen. Sie griff sich den Plüsch-Teddybären, der beinahe so groß war wie sie selbst, und versuchte, sich dessen Fuß in den Mund zu stopfen, was ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

Angy beobachtete ihre Tochter, völlig versunken. Erst die Stimme von Angis holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe, in diesem Haus findet sich irgend etwas Gutes zum Mittagessen!"

„Mittagessen? Wie spät ist es?" Angy war etwas verwirrt.

„Es ist 13:00 Uhr durch!" Der junge Mann grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Was? 13:00 Uhr? Aber wie kann denn der Morgen so schnell vergangen sein?"

Angis zuckte mit den Schultern, und jetzt erst fiel Angy auf, dass Julie friedlich in ihrer Ecke schlief, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass die Kleine noch wenige Sekunden zuvor begeistert mit ihrem Plüschtier beschäftigt gewesen war.

„Als ich dort unten Hunger bekam, kam ich nach oben, um dir Bescheid zu geben, aber du schienst völlig weggetreten zu sein, deshalb habe ich diesen Spruch losgelassen!"  
Die junge Frau lächelte. Egal, was da eben passiert war - sie würde der Sache noch auf den Grund gehen, aber im Augenblick verdiente Angis erst einmal etwas Herzhaftes zu Essen.

Sie ging in die Küche und bedeutet ihm, ihr zu folgen.

Dank vieler neuer Errungenschaften dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis Angy ein komplettes Frühstück oder, besser gesagt, ein Mittagessen auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.

Angis ließ es sich sichtlich schmecken und hob erst den Kopf, als Angy ihn ansprach. „Und wie weit bist du mit dem Labor?"

Er grinste sie groß an.

„Ich bin fertig!"

Angy blickte erstaunt auf. Das hätte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Wie lange war sie denn nur weggetreten gewesen, dass er schon mit allem fertig war?

„Aber ich habe dir ja gesagt, die Anlage war in hervorragendem Zustand und außerdem war das Hologramm auch eine große Hilfe, sie hat alle Softwareverbindungen selbständig hergestellt, somit brauchte ich mich nur um die Hardware zu kümmern."

Angy lächelte zufrieden. Angis hielt wirklich immer, was er versprach.

„Was genau möchtest du mit dieser Laboranlage jetzt anstellen?"

Sie blickte überrascht auf, aber nicht wegen dieser Frage, sondern sie hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Angis sie das fragen würde.

„Ich will die Arbeit meiner Urgroßmutter beenden!"

„Und was für eine Arbeit ist das genau?"

Da Angis sich gerade den letzten Brocken seines Essens in den Mund gesteckt hatte, zog sie ihn aus der Küche, im Wohnzimmer gabelte sie noch Julie auf und ging dann mit ihm hinunter ins Labor.

Dort ließ sie vom Hologramm die Daten aufrufen, die sie eine ganze Nacht lang beschäftigt hatten.

„Ich möchte wissen, was mit einem Freund meiner Urgroßmutter geschehen ist und warum die Taelons das verheimlicht haben, obwohl sie doch jetzt mit den Menschen und Jaridians friedlich zusammen leben!"

Angis starrte auf dem Bildschirm und folgte Angys Erklärungen.

Sie erzählte ihm von dem Treffen mit Da'an und was sie bisher über diesen geheimnisvollen Liam herausgefunden hatte.

Er sah die Daten durch und kam zum gleichen Ergebnis wie sie.

„Du hast Recht. Deine Urgroßmutter stand kurz davor, herauszufinden, was mit diesem Liam geschehen ist."

Angy war froh, dass Angis das genau so sah, damit war die Theorie, die sie inzwischen über den Verbleib des Halbkimera entwickelt hatte, offenbar richtig.

Zo'or hatte Liam vor Jahren nicht vernichtet, indem er ihn aufgelöst hatte, im Gegenteil, er hatte ihm unendliches Leben gegeben, indem er ihn zu reiner Energie hatte werden lassen.

„Und du willst jetzt versuchen, diese Energie zu finden und Liam zurückzubringen."

Damit hatte Angis voll ins Schwarze getroffen. Angy wollte den Mann kennen lernen, an dem das Herz Renée Palmers so gehangen hatte.

„Meine Urgroßmutter hatte da schon eine ganz bestimmte Idee. Sie ging von der Theorie aus, dass Liam irgendwo als eine Art Wolke aus Energie existieren müsste, und mit bestimmten hochfrequenten Tönen, die sich in einem Energiefluss befinden, wollte sie diese Wolke anlocken, um sie schließlich mit Hilfe eines umgebauten ID-Portals zurückzuwandeln."

Angis sah sich Renées Umbaupläne an. Die Dateien enthielten genaue Daten, wie man ein Portal umbauen musste, um reine Energie in Materie umwandeln zu können. Die Veränderungen waren nur geringfügig, geradezu simpel - und deshalb so genial.

„Wenn ich diese Pläne richtig deute, dann hatte deine Urgroßmutter sogar schon damit begonnen, ein Portal umzurüsten - aber wo ist das entsprechende Tor dann?"

Diese Feststellung rief Angy sofort in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Angis hatte recht, wenn ihre Urgroßmutter tatsächlich damit angefangen hatte, ein ID-Portal umzubauen - warum fehlte es dann in diesem Labor? Sofort wandte sie sich an das Hologramm.

„Wo befindet sich das Portal jetzt?"

Das Hologramm stutzte für einen Moment. Bei einem normalen Menschen hätte man meinen können, er würde über die ihm gestellte Frage nachdenken, aber bei einem Hologramm?

Jedoch tat das Hologramm genau das - es ging sämtliche Daten durch, über Experimente oder Vorgänge im Labor.

Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden, bis es zu einer Antwort kam.

„Das entsprechende Portal befindet sich nicht mehr in diesem Labor. Renée Palmer ließ es vor vier Jahren an einem mir unbekannten Ort bringen."

„Hat sie einen Grund dafür genannt?"  
"Nein, sie ließ es angeblich aus Sicherheitsgründen fortbringen und es gab nur eine Datei, in der der neue Standort des Portals gespeichert war!"

„Gab?" mischte sich jetzt Angis ein.

„Ja, die Datei existiert nicht mehr."

„Was ist damit geschehen?" Angys Freude über das Tor war vollkommen aus ihrer Stimme gewichen.

„Renée kopierte die Datei in ihr Global und seither habe ich keinen Zugriff mehr auf sie, also existiert die Datei für mich nicht mehr."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass diese Datei endgültig vernichtet wurde?" Angis witterte scheinbar eine Möglichkeit.

„Das ist korrekt!" gab das Hologramm zur Antwort.

„Wann hat Renée diesen Transfer vorgenommen und wie liefen deine Systeme zu dem Zeitpunkt?"  
Überraschenderweise zeigte sich Verwirrung in den Zügen des Hologramms.

„Die Übertragung wurde vor 4 Jahren, 6 Tagen und 13 Stunden vorgenommen und meine Systeme waren in perfektem Zustand."

„Funktionierten auch all deine Backup-Systeme in den vorgegebenen Parametern?"  
Das Hologramm nickte.

„Es ist dir doch bestimmt möglich, diese alten Backup-Dateien aufzurufen ... Und wenn Renée sich an die üblichen Prozeduren gehalten hat, dann müssten dort noch Reste der Datei zu finden sein, das heißt, sofern du keinen Systemabsturz hattest."  
Angys Hoffnung kehrte langsam zurück, während Angis sich gemeinsam mit dem Hologramm an die Arbeit machte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis dieses seine alten Backup-Dateien durchsucht und einen Erfolg zu vermelden hatte.

„Die Sicherheitskopie der Datei befindet sich tatsächlich in den Backup- Dateien."

Angy blickte auf. „Laut der Datei hat sie das Portal................." Das Hologramm brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Was ist los?" fragten Angis und Angy wie aus einem Mund.

„Das Portal ist noch hier - es befindet sich zwei Ebenen unter uns!"

Nun waren Angy und Angis platt. Renée hatte nur vorgetäuscht, das Portal fortgebracht zu haben, und das war ebenfalls geradezu genial, denn das beste Versteck ist bekanntlich das offensichtliche.

„Wie gelangen wir dorthin?"  
"Laut den Dateien befindet sich der Zugang hier im Labor, und zwar hinter dieser Konsole", antwortete das Hologramm und deutete auf eine deaktivierte solche in einer Ecke des Raumes. Angy begab sich dorthin.

„Wo ist der Öffnungsmechanismus?"

„Der kleine blaue Knopf am rechten oberen Rand."

Schnell hatte Angy ihn gefunden und betätigt. Augenblicklich war ein quietschendes Geräusch zu vernehmen, und die Konsole klappte sich in die Wand hinein. Dort verankerte sie sich in einer für sie vorgesehen Mulde und gab den Weg zu einem weiteren Labor frei.

Angis schloss zu Angy auf und zusammen gingen sie vorsichtig den schmalen Gang hinunter.

Noch bevor sie unten ankamen rekelte sich Julie in Angys Armen.

„Ich bringe sie in ihr Bett und bin gleich wieder da." Angis nickte und Angy eilte davon. Durch das Labor waren ihre Schritte selbst noch zu hören, als sie durch das Wohnzimmer lief.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Angis erneut Schritte vernahm, die in seine Richtung kamen. Kurz darauf erschien Angy mit einer Taschenlampe im Gang. An ihrem Gürtel hing das Babyfon, damit sie Julie hören konnte.

„Du bist ja ein richtiger Blitz", scherzte Angis - und dann hatten sie das zweite Labor erreicht.

Der Raum war ziemlich klein und man konnte meinen, dass er mit großer Eile aus dem Fels gegraben wurde. Die Wände waren uneben und zeigten hier und dort scharfe Kanten. In seiner Mitte war das Portal befestigt worden, ansonsten befand sich dort nur noch eine kleine Steuerungskonsole und ein ebensolcher Generator hinter dem Portal.

Angis überprüfte die Daten, nachdem er die Konsole aktiviert hatte.

„Deine Urgroßmutter war wirklich genial - diese Programme sind das Beste, was ich seit Jahren gesehen habe – alt, aber genial!"

Angy hörte Angis gar nicht richtig zu. Ihr Blick war an dem Portal hängen geblieben. Es war noch eines der älteren Modelle, es hatte noch die typische Gestalt der Taelon-Portale. Die neueren waren alle mehr kantig, aber dieses hatte noch fließende Formen.

„Das könnte ein Problem ergeben", hörte sie Angis hinter sich.

„Was könnte ein Problem geben?"

„Deine Urgroßmutter hatte schon damals die Konfigurationen an diesem Tor abgeschlossen, aber sie halten nur für einen einzigen Versuch, und der Generator sollte die Energie für diesen einen Versuch liefern. Sie hatte also alles geschafft, hat es aber nie eingesetzt!"  
Angy blickte etwas ratlos zum Portal. Wenn ihre Urgroßmutter schon soweit gekommen war, warum hatte sie hier aufgehört? Hatte ihr Alter das nicht mehr zugelassen oder hatte sie einfach Angst gehabt, dass etwas schief gehen könnte?

„Wie hoch sind die Chancen, dass es funktioniert?"

„Genau 50:50!"

„Was passiert, wenn es nicht funktioniert?" Angys Blick haftete jetzt auf Angis. Dieser senkte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich schätze mal, dass entweder gar nichts passiert oder uns fliegt das Portal um die Ohren!"

Angy schaute noch einmal auf das Tor und dann zu Angis. Dessen Augen verrieten, dass er wohl die selben Gedanken hegte wie sie.

„Versuchen wir es!"

Er nickte und begab sich wieder an die Konsole.

Nach wenigen Sekunden deutete er Angy an, sie solle den Generator anwerfen.

Dieser war ebenfalls in gutem Zustand und ließ sich ohne Probleme in Gang bringen. Danach trat Angy zu Angis an die Konsole.

„Drück die Daumen", meinte er noch kurz, anschließend leitete er die Aktivierungssequenz ein.

Einzelne Kontrollen der Konsole leuchteten auf und zeigten an, dass die verschiedenen Stufen des Vorgangs gestartet wurden.

Das Portal begann hell zu leuchten, aber plötzlich hielten sich Angy und Angis die Ohren zu. Die Frequenzen, mit denen Liam „angelockt" werden sollte, waren zwar kaum hörbar, aber sie verursachten bei Menschen große Schmerzen.

Angy hatte das Gefühl, ihr Kopf würde in Flammen stehen, und sie hätte nichts lieber getan als einfach aus dem Raum zu rennen. Sie stand schon kurz davor, die Kontrollen zu deaktivieren, weil die Schmerzen zu groß wurden, als es im Portal grell aufblitzte.

Der übliche Strudel aus Licht und Energie entstand, doch plötzlich sprühte die Konsole Funken. Angis warf sich gegen Angy, um sie aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen, als das Gerät in Rauch aufging. Die Frequenz brach abrupt ab. Angy wollte vor Wut schon aufgeben, als sie sah, dass das Portal immer noch aktiv war.

Die Energie darin pulsierte immer schneller, und dann wurde - ein Transfer durchgeführt.

Angy und Angis wichen vor dem Aufleuchten zurück. Dann wurde es zu hell, um weiter hinzuschauen. Beide hoben schützend die Hände vor die Augen, um nicht zu erblinden. Als das Licht wieder nachließ, hörten sie, wie das Portal seine Funktionen herunterfuhr.

Angy nahm die Hände weg und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie etwas oder jemand im Portal zusammenbrach.

Sie sprintete schnell dorthin, um sich ihren Besucher genauer anzusehen. Angis kam ihr nach, er war offenbar genauso überrascht wie sie. Vor ihr lag ein Mann. Sie schätzte seine Größe auf etwa einen Meter und achtzig.. Er war schlank, hatte kurze Haare und schien Anfang dreißig zu sein.

„Das ist er!" Angy blieben diese Worte fast im Hals stecken. Angis war bemüht, den Bewusstlosen auf die Beine zu bekommen.

„Wenn er es ist, dann freu dich, aber jetzt hilf mir bitte, ihn nach oben zu schaffen, bevor hier wirklich noch alles in die Luft geht."

Angy nickte und griff sich einen von Liams Armen. Es bereitet den beiden sichtlich Mühe, den Mann den schmalen Gang hinauf zu bringen, doch es gelang ihnen. Oben versiegelte Angy den Eingang zum Portal und dann brachten die beiden ihren Gast in die Wohnung.

Im Wohnzimmer legten sie ihn auf dem Sofa ab.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er der ist, den du gesucht hast?" Angis schien über den Anblick eines solch jungen Mannes überrascht zu sein, aber dabei kam ihm auch etwas in den Sinn, was er unten vergessen hatte. Er überprüfte die Lebenszeichen des Mannes, sie waren schwach, schienen aber stärker zu werden.

„Das ist er, Angis. Das ist Liam", sagte Angy und hielt Angis das Foto entgegen, welches sie von ihrem Gast hatte. Es stimmte mit dem Mann vor ihm überein, allerdings fiel es Angis schwer zu glauben, das ausgerechnet dieser Kerl für die Vereinigung von Menschen, Taelons und Jaridians verantwortlich war.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er dann schnippisch.

„Ich würde sagen, wir warten, bis er zu sich kommt!"

So etwas hatte Angis schon geahnt, allerdings hatte er keine Lust, Babysitter für einen unbekannten Helden zu spielen.

„In Ordnung. Ich gehe noch einmal nach unten und bringe unser Hologramm auf den neuesten Stand!"

Als Angy nickte, ging Angis zurück ins Labor.

Plötzlich hörte Angy Julie über das Babyfon weinen, also lief sie schnell nach oben, um nach ihr zu sehen.

Die Kleine brauchte neue Windeln, aber als Angy nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, lag Liam nicht mehr auf der Couch.

Erschrocken blickte sie sich um. Nach wenigen Sekunden entdeckte sie eine Gestalt vor dem großen Fenster an der Rückseite des Wohnzimmers. Liam stand davor und starrte nach draußen.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm. Sie stand schon fast genau hinter ihm, als er den Blick vom Fenster abwandte und sich zu ihr herum drehte. Sie wollte zu einer Frage ansetzten, aber Liam war schneller: „Wo bin ich?" Seine Stimme klang etwas rau, aber fest.

„Sie befinden sich in meinem Haus - und keine Angst, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen."

Daraufhin legte Liam den Kopf etwas schief.

„In Ordnung - und wer sind Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Angy! Angy Palmer!" Angy musste grinsen, als sie Liams Reaktion auf ihre Vorstellung sah.

„Sind Sie verwandt mit......." „Renée Palmer?" Liam nickte, als Angy seine Frage beendet hatte.

„Ja, Renée Palmer ist meine Urgroßmutter!"

„Ihre Urgroßmutter!?" Das Erstaunen in Liams Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Was ist mit mir passiert und wo war ich so lange?" Seine Augen drückten Hilflosigkeit aus.

„Das wissen Sie nicht mehr?"

Liam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass Zo'or mit einer seltsamen Waffe auf mich geschossen hat, er schien vollkommen übergeschnappt zu sein!"

Angy nickte.

„Zo'or hat Sie mit dieser Waffe in pure Energie verwandelt. Alle dachten, Sie wären tot. Da'an hat lange nach Ihnen suchen lassen, aber nach vielen Jahren gab auch er es auf, nur Renée hat die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben und ist dann vor ungefähr vier Jahren zu einer Lösung gekommen. Und mit Hilfe ihrer Arbeit konnten wir Sie heute zurück holen!"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Liam das eben Gehörte verdaut hatte.

„Wo ist Renée jetzt?" fragte er leise, woraufhin Angy den Kopf senkte.

„Sie ist vor ungefähr 4 Monaten gestorben."

Liams Blick trübte sich, trotzdem bemerkte er, dass Angy davon auch sehr mitgenommen war.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er zaghaft, fast flüsternd.

Angy nickte: „Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt für Sie kein Schock, wenn ich sage, dass Sie beinahe neunzig Jahre in diesem Energiezustand waren!"  
Aber zu Angys Erstaunen verzog Liam dabei nicht eine Miene, er nickte lediglich und deutete zur Wand, dorthin, wo Angys Kalender hing.

„Ah, das haben Sie also schon bemerkt!"

„Warum?" kam es plötzlich von Liam.

„Was meinen Sie?" Angy wirkte überrascht.

„Warum haben Sie mich zurück geholt?" Liam schien plötzlich etwas verbittert zu sein. Wer wäre das an seiner Stelle nicht - immerhin hatte er gerade erfahren, dass er neunzig Jahre seines Lebens verpasst hatte und dazu kam noch, dass wahrscheinlich niemand von seinen Freunden mehr am Leben war.

„Ich wollte vollenden, was meine Urgroßmutter begonnen hat. Sie hat mir so viel von Ihnen erzählt und ich habe ihr nie geglaubt ... und sie hat sich gewünscht dass Sie noch einmal eine Chance zum Leben erhalten."

Angy wusste nicht, was sie sonst hätte sagen sollen, aber scheinbar war es genau das Richtige, denn nun sah Liam sie an. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele schauen würde.

„Außerdem sind nicht alle Ihre Freunde tot," fuhr sie fort und erweckte damit weitere Aufmerksamkeit.

„Da'an ist noch immer hier. Er ist inzwischen Führer der Synode!"

.............................

Angy war mit einem Mal sehr verlegen.

Da war dieser Mann fast neunzig Jahre verschwunden und nun stand er da und schaute einmal mehr aus dem Fenster. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Traurigkeit. Worüber? Über die verlorene Zeit? Über den Tod von Renée? Angy wusste es nicht, aber was sie wusste, war, dass sie ihm helfen musste, zu erkennen, dass das Leben immer noch lebenswert war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir Da'an besuchen?"

Liam blickt überrascht auf. Mit solch einem Angebot hätte er wohl als letztes gerechnet, aber das war genau das, was er im Augenblick wollte: Ein vertrautes Gesicht sehen!

„Wie wollen Sie mich zu ihm bringen?"

„Nun, ich werde zu ihm gehen und ihm alles erklären, dann wird er schon einen Weg finden, wie Sie unbeobachtet zu ihm gelangen können!"

„Unbeobachtet? Ich dachte, die Menschen, Taelons und Jaridians wären vereint, da muss ich mich doch nicht verstecken!"

„Das ist sehr schwer zu erklären," Angy trat ein Stück zurück, damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Versuchen Sie es!" forderte Liam sie auf.

„Ich erkläre es Ihnen später - jetzt versuche ich erst einmal, mit Da'an in Kontakt zu treten", wich sie ihm aus und wandte sich von ihm ab, aber anstatt sich auf den Weg in die Botschaft zu machen, lief sie hinunter ins Labor. Dort diskutierte Angis gerade heftig mit dem Hologramm über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, Personen aus dem ID-Raum zurück zu holen.

„Kannst du eine gesicherte Verbindung zu Da'an auf dem Taelonmutterschiff herstellen?" platzte Angy direkt heraus.

Angis nickte nur verwirrt und wandte sich dem Computer zu. Gerade als das Hologramm anbieten wollte, diese Aufgabe wesentlich schneller zu erledigen, betrat Liam das Labor.

Als er das Hologramm sah blieb er kurz stehen und schluckte, aber erkannte sofort, dass das nicht die wirkliche Renée war. Was Angy überraschte, war, dass das Hologramm ihn genau so verwundert anstarrte wie er es.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" Fragte Angy, aber das Hologramm reagierte gar nicht auf sie. Es starrte immer noch Liam an, dann legte es plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite. In Sekundenschnelle rief es seine Daten ab.

„Bitte identifizieren Sie sich!" forderte es Liam auf.

„Major Liam Kincaid, Companionbeschützer!" kam Liam der Anweisung nach.

„Sie sind gespeichert und erhalten uneingeschränkten Zugang zu diesem System - und es gibt eine Datei, die allein für Sie bestimmt ist!"

Verdutzt sahen sich alle drei an. Während Liam darüber nachdachte, ob er sich diese Nachricht ansehen sollte, wurde er von Angis sehr intensiv gemustert.

Dieser wollte genau wissen, wen er da vor sich hatte, aber so, wie sich der junge Mann gab, ließ sich nicht viel erkennen. Vorerst sah Angis also davon ab, mehr über ihn herausbekommen zu wollen, beschloss aber, wachsam zu bleiben, nur für den Fall der Fälle.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Liam entschieden.

„Spiel die entsprechende Datei ab!"

Das Hologramm nickte, und im gleichen Augenblick erhellte sich der große Bildschirm an der hinteren Wand des Labors und Renée erschien im Projektionsfeld. Von Liams Standpunkt aus wirkte sie vielleicht fünfzehn, höchstens zwanzig Jahre älter.

In ihm stieg ein gewisses Unbehagen auf, aber noch während er dieses überwandt, begann die Renée auf dem Bildschirm bereits zu sprechen:

_Hallo Liam,_

_wenn du diese Nachricht siehst, dann bist du auf die Erde zurückgekehrt und das freut mich sehr. Schade, dass ich nicht zugegen bin, wenn du das jetzt siehst. Ich kann nur schätzen, warum ich nicht anwesend bin. Entweder bin ich weit weg, krank oder auch schon tot, ich kann es nicht sagen._

_Deshalb geht mein Dank auch an diejenigen, die dich zurückgebracht haben!_

_Von meinem Zeitpunkt aus ist es jetzt 18 Jahre her, dass du verschwunden bist. Wir haben so lange nach dir gesucht, aber nacheinander haben alle aufgegeben. Da'an hat erst vor 2 Jahren aufgehört, dich zu suchen, da ihm letztendlich die Zeit und auch die Kraft fehlte, weiter zu machen. Vielleicht ist er ja immer noch Führer der Synode – es wird dich sicher freuen, zu hören, das Da'an endlich seinen rechtmäßigen Platz eingenommen hat. Er hat sein Vertrauen komplett auf die Menschheit gesetzt und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Menschen, Taelons und Jaridians leben nun in Frieden._

_Allerdings haben wir vor 18 Jahren einen Fehler gemacht, und dieser Fehler war, dich der Welt zu verschweigen. In einer riesigen Konferenz beschlossen die Führer der drei Parteien, der Welt nicht mitzuteilen, dass es der letzte Kimera war, der die Rassen vereinigte, und das tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das irgendwie verzeihen."_

Plötzlich sprang ein Mädchen ins Bild. Sie war blond, hatte blaue Augen und schmiegte sich an Renée.

„_Oh, darf ich dir meine Tochter Ginny vorstellen? Sie ist elf und liebt die Gutenachtgeschichte über einen tapferen Kimera-Mischling, welcher den Frieden auf die Erde brachte."_

Renée gab der Kleinen einen Kuss, die daraufhin fröhlich wieder davonhüpfte.

„_Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht anwesend bin, denn endlich ist es gelungen, dich zur Erde zurückzuholen. Das bestätigt meine Theorie, das Zo'or dich nicht töten konnte, er hat dir sogar ein langes Leben geschenkt._

_Ich weiß, dass diese Erkenntnis deine verlorenen Jahre und sehr wahrscheinlich auch deine verlorenen Freunde nicht aufwiegen kann, aber ich habe eine letzte Bitte an Dich:_

_Du hast es zurück geschafft, also nutze dein Leben. Wähl einen neuen Namen und such dir jemandem, mit dem du dein Leben teilen kannst. Das Leben ist immer noch schön, und du solltest keinen Augenblick verschwenden. Lass dich in Irland oder woanders auf der Welt nieder -und lebe! Ich bedauere, dass ich nun nicht mehr Teil deines Lebens bin, aber in gewisser Weise bin ich immer bei dir, und ich bin erst dann vergessen, wenn es niemanden mehr auf der Welt gibt, der sich an mich erinnert."_

_Renée schaute zu Boden, und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie den Blick wieder hob._

„_Es gibt allerdings auch etwas, das ich dir vorher nie gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zu feige oder zu stolz war, jedenfalls konnte ich mich nie richtig überwinden, es dir zu sagen._

_Ich liebe dich, Liam. Ich habe dich immer geliebt - und das werde ich auch weiterhin tun._

_Du warst zwar oft ein großer Aufschneider und stets von dir selbst überzeugt, aber du hast etwas ganz Besonderes in dir. Du hast Vertrauen dort, wo andere keins mehr fühlen, und du kannst gut mit Menschen umgehen. _

_Du hast ein großes Herz und deshalb hast du eine zweite Chance zum Leben verdient, also nutze sie!_

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute und ein langes Leben!_

_Leb wohl und vergiss mich nicht!_

Renée lächelte noch einmal und dann verdunkelte sich der Bildschirm wieder.

Angy lief eine Träne über die Wange, und auch Liam war zu Tränen gerührt.

„Können Sie mich nun zu Da'an bringen?" Liams Frage war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Angy nickt und sah dann hinüber zu Angis. Mit einem undeutbarem Blick nickte dieser und wandte sich wieder der Hauptkonsole zu.

„Was ist ein Kimera?" fragte er über die Schulter hinweg.

Liam reagiert zunächst nicht auf die Frage, aber dann dachte er, jetzt hatten diese beiden schon soviel erfahren, dann verdienten sie auch eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Die Kimera waren eine Rasse ähnlich wie die Taelons. Sie basierten auf Energie, besaßen jedoch die Fähigkeit, das Aussehen anderer Rassen perfekt zu imitieren, ja sogar die Körper anderer Spezies zu übernehmen. Sie bewahrten die Taelons vor der Vernichtung und wurden zum Dank von ihnen ausgelöscht. Nur ein Kimera überlebte, und dieser landete mit einer Kapsel vor sehr langer Zeit auf der Erde. Kurz nachdem seine Kapsel entdeckt wurde, starb auch er, aber vorher schenkte er mir, im Körper eines Menschen, das Leben!"

Liam schaute in die Gesichter seiner Gastgeber. Während Angy sehr überrascht wirkte, schien das alles von Angis abzuprallen, er wurde stattdessen nur neugieriger.

„Und was bedeutet das?" fragte er. „Können Sie – können Sie sich auch irgendwie – verwandeln?"

Er spürte selbst, dass sich seine Einstellung zu Liam in der kurzen Zeit gewandelt hatte. Wenn das, was dieser sagte, stimmte, dann würde es mehr als nur spannend werden, weiteres über diese Art von Außerirdischem zu erfahren.

„Nein, ich besitze eher ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Taelons, ich kann mich mit anderen auf die gleiche Weise verbinden, wie sie es tun oder Energietransfers durchführen. Ich verfüge darüber hinaus über Shaqarava, aber das ist auch schon alles!"

„Moment mal, das mit den Energietransfers verstehe ich noch, aber was bitte ist ein Sha....kaka.....Dingsda?" Angy sah Angis überrascht an, verwundert über sein plötzliches Interesse an ihrem Gast.

„Shaqarava? Es ist eine spezielle Energie, gespeichert in einem Organ, das früher auch die Taelons besaßen. Es kann zu Heilung ebenso wie zur Vernichtung genutzt werden. Für die Kimera ist es allerdings mehr als nur das - für die Kimera ist das Shaqarava die Erfüllung ihres eigenen Selbst!"

„Aha - und wo sitzt dieses Organ?"

Auf Angis' Frage hin hob Liam eine Hand und deutete auf einen winzigen Punkt in der offenen Handfläche. Als Angis etwas ungläubig darauf starrte, ließ der Halbkimera das Shaqarava aufleuchten. Angy trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück, aber Angis schien von dessen sanftem grünem Schein wie gefesselt zu sein.

„Cool!" war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Okay, ich glaube, das reicht für den Anfang. Angis, würdest du nun bitte eine Verbindung zu Da'an herstellen? Ich bin mir sicher, Liam wird später noch all deine Fragen beantworten", meldete sich jetzt Angy zu Wort.

Der Angesprochene nickte und machte sich endlich daran, eine Verbindung zum Mutterschiff aufzubauen. Als es ihm gelungen war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Da'an auf dem hinteren Bildschirm erschien. Liam war bewusst aus dem Blickfeld getreten und überließ Angy die Begrüßung.

„Miss Palmer! Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?" Da'an wirkte überrascht, aber er vermied es, nach der Art der Transmission zu fragen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich Sie störe, Da'an, aber ich habe ein paar Neuigkeiten, die Sie interessieren dürften!"

Da'an zog eine imaginäre Augenbraue hoch. Was wollte ihm Angy so dringend mitteilen?

„Erinnern Sie sich noch an die Fragen, die ich Ihnen während meines Besuches gestellt hatte?"

Da'an nickte: „Ja, ich habe Ihnen alles über Liam erzählt!"

„Richtig! Ich habe nun die Arbeit meiner Urgroßmutter übernommen. Mit Erfolg!"

„Definieren Sie Erfolg!" Da'an schien sichtlich neugierig geworden zu sein.

Angy lächelte, nein, sie strahlte regelrecht, als sie Da'an das Ergebnis nannte:

„Da'an, hier ist jemand, der Sie gerne sehen möchte!"

Sie hob den Arm und Liam näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Als er in Da'ans Sichtfeld erschien, weiteten sich dessen Augen.

„Liam?"

„Hallo Da'an, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen!" Liam versuchte, seine Stimme entspannt klingen zu lassen, aber so ganz klappte das nicht.

„Zu lange! Wo sind Sie?"

Liam blickt zu Angy.

„Er befindet sich bei mir zu Hause, Da'an, und hier in der Nähe gibt es ein öffentliches ID-Portal. Wenn Sie uns bzw. Liam die richtige Kennung geben, kann er direkt zu Ihnen auf das Mutterschiff kommen!"

Da'an nickte und öffnete mit einer Handbewegung einen weiteren Kommunikationskanal.

„Ich schicke die entsprechenden Daten an Ihren Computer, der auch das Signal zu mir sendet!"

Angis zeigte mit gehobenem Daumen das Eingehen der Daten an.

„Ich freue mich auf Ihren Besuch, Miss Palmer!" Mit diesen Worten beendete Da'an die Verbindung.

Angy ging zu Angis an die Konsole und ließ sich von ihm die Daten auf ihr Global laden.

„Angis, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
„Ich passe auf Julie auf, während ihr weg seid," sagte Angis sofort und nahm von ihr das Babyfon entgegen.

„Danke, du bist ein Schatz!"

Anschließend wandte sich Angy wieder an Liam.

„Wollen wir!?"

Zusammen verließen sie das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zum Portal. Liam beobachtete ganz genau die Umgebung. Es hatte sich einiges verändert, es gab reichlich exotischen Pflanzen – überhaupt schien sich die Vegetation der Erde gewandelt zu haben. Alles wirkte viel grüner und einige Pflanzen wiesen sogar den für Taelons typischen lila Schimmer auf.

Sie hatten das Portal schnell erreicht. Angy gab die Daten ein. Noch während sie ihren Zielort verschlüsselte, fühlte Liam Unruhe in sich aufsteigen. Was würde ihn dort wohl erwarten? Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte sein Leben komplett durcheinander geworfen und damit musste er selbst erst einmal klar kommen.

In gleichen Augenblick beendete Angy ihre Eingaben und stellte sich neben Liam ins Portal. Kurz darauf trug die Energie sie beide fort.

***

Als das Portal die beiden wieder freigab, standen sie in einem sehr kleinen Raum auf dem Mutterschiff. Noch während sich Angy umsah, trat Da'an ein.

Er und Liam sahen sich wie vom Donner gerührt an.

Liam bemerkte, dass das äußere Erscheinungsbild des Companions deutlich vorteilhafter geworden war. Seine Haut wirkte nicht mehr so weiß und wies mehr menschliche Strukturen auf.

Da'an stellte fest, dass sich der Halbkimera kein bisschen verändert hatte - als hätte man ihn in der Zeit eingefroren.

Langsam trat der Taelon näher und berührte vorsichtig, sogar fast ehrfürchtig Liams Gesicht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dich noch einmal wieder zu sehen", hauchte er.

„Ich auch nicht, aber für mich ist es so, als wäre ich nicht lange weg gewesen."

„Das mag für dich so sein, aber es ist viel Zeit vergangen und es hat sich vieles verändert - und das dank Dir!"

Dann schlang Da'an seine Arme um Liam und zog ihn an sich. Dieser war zunächst beinahe schockiert, überwand jedoch schließlich seine Überraschung und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Nach unendlich langen Sekunden ließen sie einander wieder los und der Taelon wandte sich an Angy.

„Sie sind wahrhaftig die Urenkelin Ihrer Urgroßmutter: Gebildet, schön und unnachgiebig. Ich bin Ihnen mehr als nur dankbar, Miss Palmer." Er verbeugte sich leicht vor der jungen Frau.

Angy erwiderte die Geste. „Sie brauchen nicht mir zu danken - es stammte noch alles von meiner Urgroßmutter. Sie hat diese Ehre verdient."

„Gewiss, jedoch war es Ihr Eifer und ihr Wunsch, die Arbeit von Renée fortzuführen. Somit gebührt auch Ihnen dieser Respekt und meine Dankbarkeit!"

Mit einem Nicken gab Angy nach.

„Wir sollten uns an einen angenehmeren Ort zurück ziehen, dieser Portalraum ist für ein solches Wiedersehen nicht besonders geeignet", meinte Da'an und bedeute Angy und Liam, ihm zu folgen.

Sie gingen durch die schmalsten Gänge des Mutterschiffes. Niemand war zu sehen, und so erreichten sie schnell das Quartier des Synodenführers.

Zu Liams Überraschung schien es doch etwas zu geben, das sich nicht verändert hatte – die privaten Räume des Taelons. Er fühlte sich für einen Augenblick beinahe wie zu Hause.

Da'an schritt zum Aussichtsfenster des Quartiers und blickte hinaus ins All. Als er sich wieder seinen Gästen zuwandte, bat er die junge Frau, darum ihm zu erklären, wie sie Liam zurückgeholt hatten. Angy nickte und begann, ihm davon zu erzählen, über den Fund des Fotos, Renées Hologramm und ihre Theorie über das, was mit dem Halbkimera geschehen war, bis hin zum ID-Portal und dem erfolgreichen Versuch, Liam aus der Daseinsform gestaltloser Energie wieder ins irdische Leben zu transferieren.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Angy ihre Erläuterungen beendet hatte.

Da'an nickte anerkennend.

„Sie haben sich all die Mühe gemacht, um jemanden zu finden, den Sie nicht kannten, an dessen Existenz Sie nicht einmal glaubten. Warum?"

Die junge Frau zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist wohl eine Art von uns Menschen - wir wollen bestimmte Dinge zu Ende bringen, vor allem dann, wenn das entsprechende Vorhaben von einem geliebten Menschen begonnen wurde. Außerdem war mir Liam ja nicht ganz fremd. Meine Urgroßmutter hat mir viele Geschichten mit ihm und über ihn erzählt, also konnte ich mir in etwa vorstellen, was da auf mich zu kommt!"

„Und dafür bin ich Ihnen mehr als dankbar. Sie haben mir eine zweite Chance gegeben, und die bekommt man nicht jeden Tag", meldete Liam sich plötzlich zu Wort.

„Gern geschehen!" lautete Angys knappe Antwort.

Liam trat auf sie zu. „Renée wäre sicher unendlich stolz auf Sie!"

Angy sah ihm tief in die Augen und wusste, das er das ernst meinte.

Sie nickte und trat ein Stück zurück. „Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Sie haben sich sicher viel zu erzählen und zu Hause wartet mein kleiner Schreihals auf mich!"

Da'an nickte knapp, aber als sie sich umwandte, um den Raum zu verlassen, wurde sie von Liam aufgehalten.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und schlang die Arme um sie.

Zuerst war sie völlig geschockt, aber dann freute sie sich über die Umarmung und erwiderte sie. Ihr kamen fast die Tränen, als Liam ihr noch einmal „Danke" ins Ohr hauchte und ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Werde ich Sie wiedersehen?" kam es leise von ihren Lippen.

„Auf jeden Fall - es wäre für mich nicht mehr die Erde, wenn ich keine Palmer zur Freundin hätte", antwortete Liam und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Angy verabschiedete sich noch von Da'an und verliess anschließend das Quartier. Sie fand schnell zum Portalraum zurück und war genauso schnell wieder auf der Erde. Sie rannte zurück nach Hause, wo sie von Angis herzlich begrüßt wurde.

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Völlig überrascht legte Angis die Stirn in Falten.

„Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?"

Angy schmunzelte: „Während der ganzen Suche nach Liam ist mir etwas klar geworden!"

„Und was?"

„Du warst sofort da, als ich dich um Hilfe gebeten habe, und du bist auch sonst immer für mich da, besonders seit mich ein gewisser Herr und Vater von Julie sitzen gelassen hat - und in all der Zeit habe ich nie bemerkt, wie viel du mir eigentlich bedeutest ... ich ... ich liebe dich, Angis!"

Der junge Mann lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Wieso merkst du jetzt erst, wie viel ich Dir bedeute?"

„Ich schätze mal, es liegt an diesem Halbkimera!"

Angis hob kritisch die Augenbrauen.

„Wieso hängt das mit Liam zusammen?"

„Seit ich das Foto von ihm gesehen hatte, war ich fasziniert von ihm, und als wir ihn dann zurück geholt hatten, da dachte ich, ich hätte mich in ihn verliebt, aber kurze Zeit später ist mir klar geworden, dass das nicht stimmte. Und als ich auf dem Mutterschiff ihn und Da'an beobachtete und verstand, dass die beiden zusammengehören, da wurde mir auch klar, zu wem ich gehöre - zu dir, Angis!"

Angis lief eine Träne über die Wange, er spürte, dass Angy begonnen hatte zu zittern, er wusste nicht warum, aber deshalb zog er sie an sich. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und sie blickte zurück, blickte in die Augen, die sie liebte und die sie so lange außer Acht gelassen hatte ...

Als seine Lippen schließlich die ihren berührten, fühlte sie unendliches Glück. Sie gab sich ganz hin und legte all ihre Leidenschaft in diesen Kuss.

Das war der schönste Tag ihres Lebens. Sie hatte nicht nur den größten Traum ihrer Urgroßmutter erfüllt, sondern auch - endlich ihre Liebe gefunden ...

Innerlich wünschte sie sich, dass dieser Tag, dieser Augenblick nie zu Ende ginge. Sie würde ihn immer im Herzen bewahren.

Angy seufzte, als sich Angis von ihr löste.

„Was hast du gemeint, als du sagtest, Da'an und Liam gehören zusammen?" fragte er.

Zuerst wollte sie ihn grob anfahren, weil er diesen wunderbaren Moment beendet hatte, aber dann lächelte sie nur noch.

„Du hättest Da'ans Blick sehen müssen. Er empfindet so offensichtlich mehr als nur Freundschaft für Liam und in Liams Blick konnte man ähnliches erkennen - und da ist mir erst in den Sinn gekommen, welche Art von Blick du mir immer geschenkt hast. Den Rest kennst du ja!"

Angis nickte.

„Dann muss ich Liam ja richtig dankbar sein," meinte er lächelnd und drückte Angy wieder an sich.

So umschlungen schien die Zeit für die beiden still zu stehen.

***

Liam stand neben Da'an und sah auf die Erde hinunter.

„Es hat sich eine Menge verändert, während ich weg war ..."

Der Taelon lächelte: „Ja, es hat sich einiges verändert."

Das war im Grunde das, was Liam erwartet hatte, aber nicht genau das, was er hören wollte.

„Was ist damals geschehen, Da'an? Von Angy habe ich erfahren, was Zo'or mit mir gemacht hat und dass lange nach mir gesucht wurde, aber warum haben sie mich totgeschwiegen?"

„Um des Friedens Willen. Vertreter der Taelons, Jaridians und Menschen kamen zu diesem Entschluss, um den neuen Frieden zwischen den Rassen nicht zu gefährden. Wenn die Menschen erfahren hätten, dass kurz nach dem Abkommen ein Taelon einen Menschen getötet hat, dann hätte der Friede keine Zukunft gehabt. Sie wurden anfangs für tot erklärt und nach und nach wurden alle Dateien über Sie gelöscht." Die Stimme des Taelon war schwer von Traurigkeit.

„Und Sie haben das zugelassen." Trotz der Tatsache, dass dies ein Vorwurf war, war in Liams Stimme kein bisschen Aggressivität zu hören.

„Ich habe die Daten allerdings nicht gelöscht, ich habe sie gegen die Entscheidung bewahrt. Ich wollte mich immer an dich erinnern und obwohl ich die Suche aufgab, so habe ich dich niemals aufgegeben!"

„Ich weiß", meinte Liam und sah Da'an mit verständnisvollen Augen an.

„Für mich ist es zwar so, als sei ich nicht lange weg gewesen, aber etwas habe auch ich in diesem Zustand gelernt. Ich weiß jetzt, wo ich hin gehöre und wer meine Freunde sind - und dieses Wissen ist für einen Sturkopf wie mich unbezahlbar."

In Da'an keimte in diesem Augenblick eine Hoffnung auf, die er schon lange verloren glaubte.

„Gib mir bitte deine Hand, Liam."

Zunächst zögerlich streckte Liam ihm seine Hand entgegen. Er wusste ganz genau, was der Taelon vorhatte. Er wollte ihm etwas zeigen, und dazu wollte er eine Verbindung zu ihm herstellen.

_Das Gefühl, wenn Da'an ein Sharing einleitete, war immer noch unbeschreiblich, und als Liam wieder etwas wahrnahm, fand er sich auf einer grünen Wiese wieder. Trotz der vielen Zeit wusste er genau, wo er war. Derartige Wiesen gab es nur in Irland, der Heimat seiner menschlichen Mutter._

_Der Taelon tauchte hinter ihm auf und lächelte._

_Ich sehe, du erkennst deine Heimat noch ..._

_Liam nickte nur. So etwas konnte man einfach nicht vergessen, und er freute sich sehr, dass auch Da'an diese Erinnerung bewahrt hatte._

_Ich ziehe mich oft hierher zurück ließ der Companion ihn wissen. In dieser Umgebung hatte ich immer das Gefühl, du wärst in meiner Nähe ... Du warst so fern und schienst doch so greifbar nah ..._

_Liam war überrumpelt. Damit hätte er nun nicht gerechnet. _

_Mit einem Mal stürzten tausend verschiedene Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Emotionen auf ihn ein, nicht nur die eigenen, sondern auch die des Taelons ... und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an seine Zeit als pure Energie._

_Aber das war alles zu viel auf einmal. Liam ging in die Knie und presste sich die Hände an den Kopf. Heftige Schmerzen hatten ihn mit den Erinnerungen heimgesucht und nun kämpfte er gegen diese an. Da'an hatte es natürlich bemerkt, aber das war seine Absicht gewesen - Liam sollte sich erinnern können und er sollte erfahren, was der Companion für ihn empfand._

Nach wenigen Minuten ließen die Schmerzen nach und Liam kehrte mit Da'an in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Total überrumpelt stand er da und starrte den Taelon einfach nur an.

„Das habe ich nicht gewusst", kam es leise von seinen Lippen. Er verarbeitete noch die eben gewonnenen Eindrücke, aber eines war ihm mit Sicherheit klar geworden: Da'ans Gefühle für ihn!

„Ich fand, dass dies die beste Möglichkeit wäre, es dir zu sagen," meinte dieser ruhig.

Liam hob langsam den Kopf und blickte Da'an in die Augen, er musste ihm nichts sagen, denn dieser wußte bereits, was ihn bewegte. In den Augen des Halbkimera spiegelten sich dessen Empfindungen genau wider.

Er liebte Da'an und das schon seit langem ... Während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit war dieser mehr geworden als nur sein Mentor. Er hatte es zunächst nicht wahrhaben wollen, immerhin war er davon ausgegangen, dass Da'an ihn verraten hatte, aber nie hatte dieser etwas getan, was Liam selbst wirklich geschadet hätte, und das wurde ihm jetzt klar.

Da'an empfand genauso. Die anfängliche Faszination für diesen ungehobelten Kimera-Mischling wandelte sich bald in Zuneigung. Als Liam sich vor langer Zeit von ihm abwandte, brach es dem Taelon fast das Herz, und als Liam verloren war, da hatte auch er einen Teil von sich verloren. Damals hatte er auch bemerkt, dass er für Zo'or nicht halb so viel empfand wie für Liam. Aber nun war dieser zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Er bekam ebenfalls eine zweite Chance, und er nahm sich fest vor, diese zu nutzen.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" fragte er sein Gegenüber schließlich.

Liam zögerte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, sein früheres Leben wieder aufzunehmen, aber was würde das für den Frieden bedeuten, wenn er jetzt einfach in die Welt platzte und eine alte Wunde aufriss? Nein, das wollte er gewiss nicht.

„Ich möchte mir eine neue Existenz aufbauen - und das möchte ich mit dir tun, Da'an", antwortete er schließlich.

Eine unendliche Schwere fiel von dem Taelon ab.

„Ich möchte auch, dass du bei mir bleibst, und ich werde alles tun, um dir ein angenehmes Leben ermöglichen zu können." Seine Worte waren sanft und sie versicherten Liam seine Zukunft.

Dieser konnte zwar noch nicht sagen, wie sein neues Leben aussehen sollte, aber solange er mit Da'an zusammen sein konnte, war ihm das gleich.

Lange Zeit hatten sie geredet, die Vergangenheit nachgeholt und Pläne für die Zukunft gemacht. Nun lag Liam schlafend auf einer Liege in Da'ans Quartier.

Da'an selbst stand vor seinem Fenster und blickte hinaus ins All. Immer wieder schaute er auch zu Liam, wie dieser so ruhig da lag und im Schlaf seine Kräfte sammelte.

Der Taelon beobachtete, wie sich Liams Brustkorb gleichmäßig hob und wieder senkte. Er fand die Menschen schon immer sehr faszinierend, und das waren sie auch. Im Schlaf wirkten sie so rein und unschuldig, fast hilflos, und Da'an war dankbar, endlich mit dieser Rasse in Frieden zu leben.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein anderes Gefühl.

„Nicht jetzt", dachte er bei sich. Er krümmte sich. Vor Jahren hatten die Taelons mit Hilfe der Jaridians ihre Grundenergie stabilisieren können. Allerdings hatte diese Hilfe einen überraschenden Nebeneffekt gehabt - seitdem waren die Taelons wieder fähig sich fortzupflanzen.

Da'an befand sich schon seit zwei Tagen im Ka'ath'am. Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, da er keinen Partner hatte. Wegen der Überraschung mit Liam hatte er es sogar für einige Zeit vergessen können, aber jetzt kehrte es mit übermäßiger Stärke zurück. Er setzte sich in einen Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück. Unbewusst hatte er einen Stöhnen von sich gegeben, nicht laut, aber es genügte, um Liam zu wecken.

Dieser sah sich verwirrt um und suchte nach der Quelle des seltsamen Geräusches, als er den Companion mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Stuhl entdeckte. Er erhob sich von der Liege und ging auf ihn zu, er sah ziemlich besorgt aus und Da'an erschrak richtig, als er die Augen öffnete und Liam mit einem Mal direkt vor ihm stand.

„Was ist mit dir, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er Liam vorsichtig, doch dieser legte nur die Stirn in Falten.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen, du siehst nämlich überhaupt nicht gut aus und deine Energieausstrahlung ist extrem hoch."

Der Taelon wandte den Blick von Liam ab. Er hatte ihm alles über die Vergangenheit erzählt, dann müsste er ja wissen, was mit ihm los sein könnte und dem war scheinbar auch so, den plötzlich sah der Halbkimera ihn überrascht an.

„Du bist im Ka'a'th'am," sagte er schließlich gerade heraus, und Da'an nickte.

„Ja, und es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis es wieder vorüber ist und bis dahin muss ich mich konzentrieren können, um es zu ignorieren, nur gelingt mir das nicht mehr, seit du wieder in meiner Nähe bist", Da'an versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm allerdings kläglich misslang.

Der Companion stand auf und trat wieder vor das Fenster. Etwas hilflos beobachtete Liam ihn. Er wollte ihm helfen, wusste aber nicht wie.

Schließlich trat er hinter Da'an und schloss die Arme um ihn. Der Taelon lehnte den Kopf an ihn, dankbar für diese tröstende Geste.

Und dann, wie von Geisterhand geführt, legten sich Da'ans Hände in Liams und eine Verbindung entstand zwischen den beiden. Liam hatte Angst und wollte zurückweichen, aber Da'ans sanfte Stimme hielt ihn davon ab.

Der Taelon drehte sich zu dem Halbkimera um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Dieser schaute zurück - und erkannte endlich, wo er hin gehörte. Er gehörte zu Da'an, für immer!

Als ihm das endlich bewusst war, öffnete er sich und Da'an erhielt Zutritt zum Innersten seiner Seele. Was während ihres Zusammenseins noch geschah, war beiden klar. Die Verbindung zwischen ihnen war perfekt, die Außenwelt war vollkommen weggewischt, das Einzige, was für die beiden zählte, war ihr Gegenüber, und wenn Liam früher bewusst gewesen wäre, was Da'an wirklich für ihn empfand, dann hätte er ihn der Vergangenheit nie verletzt, aber Da'an hatte ihm verziehen, und das war alles, was jetzt zählte.

Als die Verbindung endete, war eines beiden klar: Da'an würde ein Kind bekommen!

***

Drei Tage hatte Angy nichts mehr von Liam gehört. Noch mehr beunruhigte es sie, dass sie kaum gemerkt hatte, wie schnell diese drei Tage vergangen waren. Der Neubeginn mit Angis hatte sie vollkommen aus der Form geworfen.

Die beiden hatten diese Tage genossen, als wäre es die letzten ihres Lebens, und im Augenblick war Angis mit Julie spazieren. Die Kleine freute sich immer über seine Anwesenheit und damit war sich auch Angy sicher, dass Angis der Richtige für sie war.

Als sie zurück dachte, musste sie lachen. Sie kannte Angis schon ziemlich lange, und sie hatte ihn von Anfang an gemocht - aber warum hatte sie so lange nicht bemerkt, dass sie in ihn verliebt war?

Dabei kam ihr eine alte Weisheit in den Kopf: Warum in der Ferne suchen, wenn das Gute so nah ist!

Das passte - sie hatte immer in einem zu großen Umfeld nach einem Partner gesucht, dabei war der richtige genau vor ihrer Nase.

Angy lächelte, aber viel länger konnte sie ihren Gedanken nicht nachhängen. Irgend etwas in ihrer Nähe piepste und machte mit lauten Tönen auf sich aufmerksam.

Sie brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass es ihr Global war.

Sie schnappte sich das kleine Gerät und öffnete es. Zu ihrem Erstaunen erschien Liams Gesicht auf dem kleinen Schirm.

„Hi", brachte sie nach einigen Sekunden überrascht hervor.

„Hallo, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte Liam vorsichtig.

„Oh, mir geht gut - und Ihnen? Ich meine - haben Sie entschieden, wie Sie Ihr Leben ab jetzt gestalten wollen? Kommen Sie zurück auf die Erde? Geben Sie sich den anderen Menschen zu erkennen? Was haben die Jaridians gesagt, als Sie sahen, dass sie noch am Leben sind? Wie geht es Da'an?" Sie hätte noch viel mehr Fragen gestellt, wenn Liam sie nicht unterbrochen hätte.

„Nein, ich gebe mich nicht zu erkennen!"

Das warf Angy völlig aus ihrem Konzept, sie hatte damit gerechnet, auf der Jahrestagsfeier mit einer riesigen Überraschung für die Menschen aufwarten zu können, aber dieser Gedanke löste sich wohl gerade in Luft auf.

„Wieso? Sie sind ein Held, ohne Sie gäbe es vielleicht noch keinen Frieden zwischen den Rassen!"

Liams Blick brachte sie zum Schweigen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und bedeutete ihm, fortzufahren.

„Da'an hat mir alles aus seiner Sicht erzählt, mein Verschwinden, die Vereinigung, die Entscheidung, alles über mich zu löschen – und ich will, daß alles bleibt, wie es ist. Ich werde hier bei Da'an bleiben."

Angy schien diese Antwort nicht akzeptieren zu wollen.

„Warum? Warum wollen Sie nicht der Mann sein, der Sie sind? Der Mann, der den Frieden zwischen die Rassen brachte ..."

„Denken Sie einmal nach, Angy - seit fast neunzig Jahren leben die Menschen, Taelons und Jaridians in Frieden und diesen stabilen Frieden soll ich von seinem festen Fundament auf wacklige Beine stellen? Nein, das könnte ich den Menschen und unseren Verbündeten nicht antun." Wieder wollte Angy ihn unterbrechen, aber Liam sprach einfach weiter: „Außerdem ist es, wie Renée sagte, ich habe eine zweite Chance bekommen und die will und werde ich nutzen. Es tut mir leid, dass das vielleicht nicht so stattfindet, wie Sie es sich erhofft hatten, aber Sie haben so lange um mich gekämpft, das ich genau weiß, Sie werden es verstehen!"

Angy verstand ihn tatsächlich. Er hatte all diese Jahre seines Lebens verpasst und wollte nun nicht in sein altes Ich zurück gedrückt werden, er wollte sein neues Leben nutzen und von vorn anfangen.

„Ich verstehe Sie sehr gut. Ich hatte nur gehofft, wir könnten Freunde werden", meinte Angy leise.

Liam lachte: „Angy, wir sind schon Freunde, und ich werde Sie auf jeden Fall besuchen kommen. Sie haben mir diese zweite Chance gegeben, und das werde ich Ihnen niemals vergessen. Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen oder einfach mal einen Babysitter, dann rufen Sie mich an. Ich bin auf dem Mutterschiff immer für Sie erreichbar!"

Angy strahlte: „Das werde ich tun! Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute!"

„Danke!"

Der kleine Schirm wurde wieder schwarz, und Angy musste weinen. Sie weinte Freudentränen - noch nie war ihr jemand so schnell ans Herz gewachsen wie dieser Liam, und nun wusste er, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte und das hatte einen großen Stein von Angys Herzen genommen.

Sie hörte nicht, dass Angis das Zimmer betrat.

„Hey, mein Schatz, warum weinst du denn?" fragte er leise.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. Angis brauchte gar nicht zu fragen, er wusste direkt, dass sie mit Liam gesprochen hatte und offensichtlich hatten die beiden sich über die Zukunft geeinigt.

Ohne Worte nahm Angis sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Ihm wird es gut ergehen und uns wird es auch gut gehen", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Ich weiß", war die kaum hörbare Antwort von Angy.

Sie wusste genau, dass Liam sich richtig entschieden hatte, und das hatte sie auch. Sie hatte für die Zukunft den Mann gefunden, mit dem sie leben wollte, und er wollte das auch und nichts konnte dieses Glück jemals zerstören.

Ein Schnaufen von Julie ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Die Kleine rekelte sich in ihrem Kinderwagen und grinste, als Angy sie auf den Arm nahm.

Angy trug ihre kleine Tochter zum großen Fenster und blickte mit ihr hinaus. Angis kam ebenfalls zu ihr und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, und sie lehnte sich bei ihm an.

Die Blicke der drei gingen in Richtung Himmel.

***

Auf dem Mutterschiff stand Liam vor dem großen Aussichtsfenster in seinem Quartier und blickte Richtung Erde. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Bist du dir über deine Entscheidung auch vollkommen sicher?" fragte die sanfte Stimme von Da'an.

Liam wandte sich langsam zu seinem geliebten Taelon um.

„Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, ich möchte mein Leben an deiner Seite verbringen, Da'an, und niemand kann mich von dir trennen!"

Da'an lächelte, es war schon lange her, dass er so glücklich gewesen war.

Liam war zurückgekehrt, er war zu ihm zurückgekehrt und das war alles, was für Da'an zählte.

Arm in Arm blickten sie aus dem Fenster direkt hinunter auf den kleinen, blauen Planeten.

**Ende**

26


End file.
